I Have A Seizure
by Baseballgirl101
Summary: While fighting in the octagon Shelby has an extremely bad grandmal seizure.
1. Chapter 1

Rod POV Shelbys manager  
Rod POV

Are you ready for your fight girl I ask shelby? Yeah she says I'm so excited because I've trained so hard . Hey guess what ? I ask shelby. What she says. I have hired Sam Puckett Carly shay and Freddie benson to film your fights when your in Seattle and  
I've told them I wound count it as copyright if they show it on icarly cause I know you said you told Carly it would be cool if they would show it. And Freddie gave me 3 of their mini decals to put on special chairs down by the ring so they can  
sit there while they film. Nice says shelby. Rod your amazing. I knew you would say that. So Freddie said he would text me when they're 5 minutes away which is now go get dressed girl there's an hour before fight maybe if your lucky if you hurry  
I'll let you visit with your friends for that hour. Okay I'll go get ready. Shelby is in her dressing room getting ready. Rod sees Carly Sam and Freddie walk down the hall. And waves them over.

Freddie POV

Well tonight's the night I'm gonna ask shelby Marx to be my girlfriend. If she says yes I'll probably ask rod if I can travel with her and record. He hired me to record local fights. Carly's yelling Freddie are you ready to go? Yep I'm ready let's take  
my car. Ok it's at the Seattle super center . Says Sam ok Freddie drives for 10 minutes then texts rod then they're 5 minutes away.

Rod says ok. 5 minutes later they pull up to the super center . They park and walk in rod waves them over and says let's walk back Shelby's fight doesn't start for an hour so I told her if she got ready she could spend that hour with all of you. Ok says  
Freddie that sounds good. We walk back and see shelby in her dressing room all ready for the fight. Shelby says hi guys and gives all of us a hug . We all say hi then Freddie says hey shelby I have something to ask you. He asks shelby Marx will you  
be my girlfriend? Of course Freddie I'd love to. Freddie then turns to rod and says since she's my girl now and you've hired me as a recorder of her fights can I travel with her? Rod says yeah sure. She doesn't travel after this fight we're  
in seattle all month long for fights. She fights every night: I may not be here Wednesday babygirl says Freddie aw why baby. It's my moms funeral she passed away from cancer. Aw man I'm so sorry babe do you need anything. No not really says Freddie  
. Ok shelby hours up I'm gonna go ring the bell you have 3 fights tonight Belinda Stevens Jackson colt and carmine puckett. Oh and jacksons son Kevin so four . The first one is carmine Sam I heard he's your uncle. Be sure to say hi tonight .

I will says Sam. Ok says rod I'll let u guys find your seats then I'll ring the bell but I'll wait so Freddie can record. Rod sees Sam and Carly sitting down after they all have found their seats. Rod sees Freddie set his camera up and stand facing  
shelbys room . Rod rings the bell signaling shelby to come out. Team shelby emerges from the locker room. Team Belinda shelbys competition emerges as well from the other side. They both enter the ring and the ref says ok corners please . In 321 fight.  
Shelby and Belinda start fighting/shelby 1 point Belinda 0 points Shelby's kick to Belinda's head gets shelby an automatic 100 points. Belinda punches shelby illegally and gets disqualified . Shelby wins the first fight. Rod comes over to congratulate  
shelby on her win. And says ok in an hour you will fight carmine puckett.


	2. I fight carmine

Carmine puckett POV

I heard Sam and her friends from icarly are here to record the shelby Marx fight. I'm gonna walk back and wish shelby good luck And see Sam for a minute. I knock on the door that says Marx and I hear sams voice say who is it. I say open up it's a surprise

She opens it and sees me and hugs me. Uncle carmine she says what a surprise . Yeah I heard you were here supporting and recording shelby: yup we sure are said Sam . Hey shelby good luck to you. Sam how's your mom and sister? They're doing good  
have you heard from dad lately? Yeah I heard from Nathan last week he wanted me to give you his cellphone number here you go. I better get going see you out there shelby. The bell rings for the fight to start freddie walks backwards carrying his camera  
saying we are live in 5432 he walks backwards because he's following Shelby Carly and Sam keeping them in view. Shelby steps into the ring as does carmine. 321 fight says the ref shelby lands a kick to the head worth 100 points. Carmine lands  
a kick to Shelby's side .

Shelby goes down and starts randomly shaking and convulsing on the mat. Ref calls tile and Freddie stops his camera and him and rod run over . Rod says this is called a seizure my daughter has them Freddie we need to time it so watch your watch in 2 minutes  
if it doesn't stop we call 911. Freddie watches 1 minute still seizureing 2 minutes still seizuring. Freddie calls 911 hello emergency operator how may I help you. Hi my name is freddie my girlfriend is cfc champion shelby Marx she was fighting her  
second fight tonight and randomly fell to the ground in the ring and start to have a what her manager called Seizure she's still seizing. We're at Seattle super center . Ok our station isn't even a minute away from there help is on the way please  
stay with me till they arrive. Ok Mandy says they just pulled in:

I see them comming down the hall with the gurney thank you.


	3. Epilepsy

Shelby's pov

What am I doing in an ambulance . Hey I turn and talk to Freddie. The paramedic hears me address Freddie and says ms. Shelby you had a bad seizure . Nobody knows why it happened so we're taking you to the hospital to see why. They want to run some  
/x rays

and tests. I say what's a seizure? I've never had one. It's where your brain waves don't cross and your eyes roll to the back of your head. We're almost there says the medic.


End file.
